


Salvation Lies Above

by Real_Jarg



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crossover, Death, F/M, First Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Steven Universe Future, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Jarg/pseuds/Real_Jarg
Summary: Steven was just about to leave Beach City to begin his life beyond it on a self learning adventure. Unfortunately for him three rockets from the moon are heading straight towards Earth, and fast. So much for that "Happily Ever After"
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so bear with me here, but this is my first time writing a fic. If you have any constructive criticism please leave it in the comments so I can improve. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the beginning of chapter 1. This is both a prequel and will then go into chapter 1 proper. The 2nd part will come sooner than this did, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did manage to get some feedback on my first chapter, so using that I decided to rewrite chapter 1 and what I had of 2. The 2nd part of chapter 1 will come soon and then so will chapter 2 and so on.

The once barren, dark, and cold caverns of the moon had a special device somewhere inside. As the legend goes this thing contains unimaginable power. Unfortunately, no one knows if it's even real. Except for six people.

"Dammit Richtofen! We better be close by now!" an American soldier, Tank Dempsey, yelled. "I'm low on ammo too so there better be some if you want to make it alive!" he yelled. 

"It's fine Dempsey and besides, we're so close we won't encounter them anymore! You might as well leave your guns behind." a German man said, Dr. Edward Richtofen, to Dempsey. 

"Uh, when will we get there? All this walking is hurting my legs and I'm out of Vodka!" a drunk Russian, Nikolai Belinski, complained. "Oh hey look! There is some right here! heh" Nikolai said before grabbing the bottle. "wait, how would I drink? Oh well" he questioned before taking off his PES helmet. 

"So there's air in here? Just great" Dempsey commented. "Hey Nikolai, could I get some?" he questioned.

As Dempsey looked over he noticed that the bottle was empty. In the time it took Dempsey to ask Nikolai had somehow managed to drink all of it. 

"Enough of this! Besides, we are finally here. Just head down the stairs and you'll see it" Richtofen said. "Oh and you might as well leave your remaining weapons here too! I told you there were no more." Richtofen suggested. 

"No, I can not! I need this sword for the glory of the emperor!" A Japanese samurai, Takeo Masaki, said. "Who knows what will happen if I return without it." he said. 

After putting their PES back on Richtofen led them all to what they were seeking. A set of stairs later and there it was in all of its glory. The ancient MPD device. A pyramid with a front console containing 2 slots. One circular and the other looks like an hourglass.

As Richtofen looked upon the device and couldn't help but let out maniacal laughter. "This is what we've been searching for! Right here!" Richtofen said to his allies. "This is why we got the golden rod, and the focusing stone!" he told his allies before laughing again

"The what?" Nikolai asked.

"Doesn't matter now! And soon nothing else will." Richtofen said with a sadistic smirk. 

"What do you mean Richtofen?" Dempsey questioned. "Richtofen, what do you mean?!" he asked again. He made no response, but instead began to walk to the console. "Answer me dammit! What do you mean?!" Dempsey shouted. No response again. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it! No good will come from it!" Dempsey ordered. Richtofen just smiled and pulled out the rod and the stone. He began to put it in the slots to do something. "Dammit Richtofen I should've never trusted you! Never! Dempsey shouted. And with that Dempsey began to leave until Richtofen stopped him. 

"Wait, Dempsey, don't you want to see what's inside it?" Richtofen asked, hoping that he would stay. 

"Fine" Dempsey responded and walked back to watch. 

Richtofen let out a maniacal laugh before putting the rod and stone into their slots. 

The pyramid began to roar to life as electricity sparked, and the tesla coils around the MPD began to shoot it with blue electricity. Cylinders rose from the four corners and were being filled with a blue liquid. Once all four were filled the walls of the pyramid began to fall to reveal what was exactly inside it.

"Uh Richtofen, care to explain who this is?" Dempsey asked. 

"Who is the girl?" Takeo asked. 

The walls finally went away and that was left was a small child floating in the middle no more than eight. She was holding a teddy bear.

  
  


Richtofen let out laughter as he looked toward the child. "Finally I'm here!" he excitedly let out. "The voices! The voices are gone!" he said frantically. He looked at the girl and decided now was the time "Your time in the aether is over Samantha!" he yelled as he went to a wall to the side. 

As Richtofen was walking over there Dempsey decided he'd seen enough. Without saying anything he turned and began to run. He just kept running to the teleporter so he could go back to Earth. He had had enough. Nikolai nor Takeo noticed and stayed in the area with the MPD. 

Richtofen reached the wall and pulled a lever, and began to laugh. He turned around to face the others. They looked at him with confusion, not noticing what was in his hands until it was too late. 

"Who knew it only needed two souls to power the MPD?" he asked aloud to himself, throwing two pistols to the side. "Now, on to step two!" He walked over to the center console and used the focusing stone for its true purpose. To transfer his sole to Samantha's body and Samantha's sole to his. Richtofen now had complete control over the aether. He had won. 

Richtofen let out a sickening, maniacal laugh "I'm in control!" he let out. "I've won! I actually won!" he celebrated.

Samantha fell down from shock and lied there dazed and confused . Luckily this is exactly what Richtofen wanted. He could dispose of here and be free to do as he wished. 

"Time to go to bed, Sam." Richtofen began calmly. " **_FOREVER!_ ** " He yelled loudly. With that he used a Tesla coil surrounding the MPD to fire electricity to Sam. 

She recollected herself only to look up and see the bolt. She quickly dogged it before fiercely yelling "You'll never get away with this, Teddy!" 

"I already have!" Richtofen said before firing another bolt. 

Sam felt the bolt struck her. She knew this was it and that Richtofen really did win. She fell to ground again though this time, she won't be getting back up. This cavern of the moon, and the facility above, is empty once again.

The facility still had power. One of the computer terminals light to life with a bright flash of white light. 

"Willkommen in der Griffin Station" the computer voice said. A buzz played before someone else spoke. 

"What? Where am I?" he questioned. "wait… RICHTOFEN!" He yelled for. "Why did you come back?! Where are you!" he angrily asked. The screen turned to static before displaying a camera feed. "Where are you Richtofen?" he asked again. The screen continued to change displaying different camera feeds each time. From the entrance bay, to the two tunnels, to the bio dome, to the teleporter back to Earth, and finally the MPD and central power room. "Richtofen where- oh there you are" he said. "I knew you were in over your head!" he yelled. 

Unknown to the voice, Richtofen could hear him. "Wha- Maxis?!" He yelled. "How did you get here! Show yourself Maxis!" He demanded.

"Richtofen?! But how! Your body is right there! Where… Wait. " he questioned "Where is Samantha?! Did you actually accomplish your Grand Scheme" Maxis yelled. "I won't let you continue your connection with the aether this easily!" he threatened 

"What do you mean Maxis? What could you possibly do now that I've won?!" he rationed. "You can't do anything can you!?" he said. 

" _ This! _ " is all Maxis said. 

The entire facility began to violently shake. A bright light filled all of the rooms. It was almost blindingly bright. That's when it hit Richtofen.

"Nooo! You fired them didn't you! The six rockets didn't you! Don't you realise what you've done?! How many will die by your doing?!" Richtofen quickly, and frighteningly.

"It's a small sacrifice for salvation from you." Maxis responded. "A lot shall perish, and that's a price I'm willing to pay." Maxis coldly responded.

"You think this'll save Earth?" Richtofen questioned. "Ha! This only makes things easier from here." he said. 

Now, Maxis looked out over the edge of moon. He watched from the cameras as the six rockets launched. He knew of the consequences, but didn't care. All he could think about was one single thing. The voices of the damned and the doomed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it! If you have any constructive criticism please leave it in the comments. Also, once I upload the 2nd half and I'm going to delete the original btw. Thanks for reading! : )


	2. Lovely Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rockets are coming to Earth and a only one group of extraordinary people can stop them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, a new chapter! I think this was sooner than last time, or at least I hope so. Enjoy!

It was a lovely day today. A beautiful sun set, the nice cool air, and the sounds of the waves nearby. It truly was an amazing day for Steven to leave. It was Steven next to his car, and then the original Crystal Gems as well as Connie and Greg around him. It was a lovely day.

As everyone said their goodbyes Steven began his journey. He put on some relaxing tunes, drove past the citizens of Beach City, and started driving out on the open road. It was just the beginning of his new life. 

"Oh, my mirror isn't right. Well I better fix that!" Steven thought to himself. As he moved and readjusted his mirror he noticed something. "What the?" he questioned. "What is that? Three, no four suns? No six!" he realized. "Wait, why are there six suns?!" he yelled out loud, terrified.

Steven quickly pulled his car over and got out of the car to not six suns. "What are those!?" he frightely yelled. Suddenly, Lion appeared with Connie riding on top. "Wha- Connie? Lion? What's going on?!" he asked very quickly.

"I'll explain on the way now, get on!" Connie ordered. Steven was in no way to decline such an offer, and besides it's not like he wasn't going too. 

"Do you guys know what's happening?!" Steven asked. 

"No, we don't. We hoped you would maybe know something but that doesn't matter now." Connie responded. "Steven, we need your help." She said. 

"With what?" Steven asked.

"Getting everyone from Beach City into the temple, your room specifically, is what Garnet needs us to do." Connie informed Steven. "Just in case the light cannons fail." she added. 

"Connie, what's going on!?" Steven asked. "Please, you have to tell me!" he pleaded. "I need to know!" he finished.

"All we know is that six rockets are heading straight towards Earth at frightening speeds." Connie informed Steven. 

"Do you know where they came from?" Steven asked. 

"No, we don't" Connie responded 

Their time teleporting was over and they were at the outskirts of Beach City. Time was running out, they needed to act fast, and they needed to save all of Beach City.

"Look, I know it you haven't had a lot of time to train this" Connie began. "But how well can you control your pink powers?" Connie asked.

Steven didn't respond but instead started concentrating on turning pink. "Well enough" he answered before turning pink and flying off. 

Connie began to ride around on Lion, and pick up everyone she could before returning to the temple. There she would drop them off. At the same time Steven flew around picking two people up at a time, and taking them to the temple. There he would lead everyone he got as well as the people Connie got into his room in the temple. Luckily getting all of Beach City didn't take too long.

"So what exactly is happening, Garnet?" Steven asked. "Do you know what's going on? Or are you also blind in this situation?" Steven asked. He then looked toward the rockets themselves to see two other figures. One green and the other blue. 

"Steven…  _ Steven…  _ **_STEVEN!_ ** " Garnet yelled. 

"Wha- sorry! What is it?" Steven asked. As he turned to Garnet he noticed Bismuth, Pearl, and Amethyst carrying a laser light cannon. "Do you need me to activate the-" he began

"Yes!" Garnet yelled. Their face looked so worried, but hopeful. But most importantly they looked frightened.

And with came the famous line. "If every porkchop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs!" Steven said, triggering the cannon. It shot a beam resembling Rose as well as multiple roses surrounding her. They then formed one large lazer that struck just one of the rockets. The second it hit the whole thing exploded into a giant blue ball of flames. "Wait, that's Peridot and Lapis up there!" he realized. 

Suddenly a large streak of water zoomed up towards them. Peridot and Lapis both could handle stopping two rockets on their own. However, that meant the other two were still on a collision course with Earth. The streak struck the second Rocket straight through the middle. It lasted a second before exploding into another blue ball of flames. 

"I'm.. Losing.. Control!" Lapis said. "Have..  _ To hold..  _ **_BACK!_ ** " she let out a pained yell after. 

"Come on Lapis, we can do this!" Peridot encouraged. "Besides, we don't have much longer to wait, do we?" Peridot said with a small smile towards Lapis. Lapis wasn't there. In fact, neither of the rockets were there. 

It was just too much for Lapis. She fainted under the pressure and along with her came the two rockets. 

Peridot immediately shrieked upon seeing this. Without hesitation she sped down towards Lapis. She kept going down, faster and faster, closer and closer. And finally, so close to Earth, Peridot caught Lapis. 

Peridot has to use what strength she had to hold back four powerful rockets. Trying with all her might they all still kept going closer and closer to Earth. 

"Will those clods hurry up a little!" Peridot yelled. 

Back on the ground Connie strode up to Garnet and Steven. "So do you know what's going on?" Connie asked. 

"Unfortunately no" Garnet responded. "Whatever it is it's evading my future vision." They added. 

"Wait so you don't even know if we win here?" Connie asked.

"No, I don't." Garnet said. 

"Garnet!" Pearl yelled. "We have a situation here!" Pearl yelled pointing into the sky. 

"Get the cannons ready now!" Garnet ordered upon seeing it. "Hurry!" they yelled. 

"What happened?!" Connie asked anyone. 

Steven just pointed toward the sky, and Connie saw it. A shriek came out as she saw it. 

The rockets were incredibly close now and Lapis was just gone. "Where's Lapis?!" Steven asked. Before he could ask anything else he was needed elsewhere.

Pearl was making the final adjustments when Steven got there. "If we point the cannon here it should be able to destroy two of the rockets!" Pearl said with fake confidence. 

"Are we ready?" Steven asked. 

"Go for it!" Pearl answered. 

"If every porkchop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs!" Steven yelled activating the cannon. 

It was all going according to plan. Two would be destroyed now and then the other two moments later. Until Peridot started losing control. One of them started to fall more and more. That would be fine though, unfortunately it also began drifting to the side. Peridot tried to bring it back but it's too late! The laser struck just one and the blast knocked away Peridot. The remaining three began their final descent and there wasn't enough time. 

"Garnet, what do we do?!" Pearl yelled. Now though everyone was looking at Garnet for what seemed like an eternity.

"Everyone, to the temple Now!" was Garnet's final order. 

Everyone was off as fast as possible. The rockets were closer than ever seeming impossibly large. They were all so close now. 

They were there no but Steven had a thought. "Wait, what about Peridot? And Lapis? He asked. 

"They're fine!" Garnet responded. "Now get in!" They demanded. 

"But how do we know that! You said yourself that your future vision isn't working!" Steven reasoned.

"It'll be fine Steven! There high enough to not be affected!" Connie said. "Now come on! Get in!" She pleaded. 

Steven had no choice but to go in, unless he wished to experiment whatever the rockets brought with them. Steven entered and the temple door closed behind him. He entered just in time too. 

"Those damned gems!" Maxis yelled furiously. "Two were supposed to hit Beach City!  _ Two! _ " He yelled. "No matter, as they could still be helpful for plan B." He said. 

"It appears as though my new corporeal allies have arrived. "Maxis finished. 

Elsewhere in Washington State a radio activated. "Complete the device! Do it!" Maxis spoke to a group of individuals.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Did you like it, not like it, mixed feelings? Tell me in the comments below! All constructive criticism will be appreciated.


	3. Future of the fic

The fic has been on an indefinite hiatus. It's _technically_ not cancelled but assume it is. I don't know when I'll add another real chapter too btw. However, I still do plan on adding one, eventually, and still do think about this. And to those wondering why the answer is very simple. School. I might be able to add more during this upcoming holiday break though. That's all for this update. Merry Christmas!!! Happy holidays!!! :)

-Jarg 

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was it? Good? Bad? Inbetween? Let me know in the comments if you have any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
